


Play Once More

by Writing_Frenzy



Series: The Drums are Calling You [2]
Category: Jumanji (1995), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (Jumanji didn't let him), Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Childhood Trauma, Don't copy to another site, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Trauma, Tsuna is Not Dame, future arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: While most people usually ignore the little details, there are few who don’t. Because it can be the little details that can change your day from being terrible to wonderful. It can also be these details that can change a world.





	Play Once More

While most people usually ignore the little details, there are few who don’t. Because it can be the little details that can change your day from being terrible to wonderful. It can also be these details that can change a world.

~~_(It can also be the little things that end up consuming you.)_ ~~

For example, if there was a Sawada Tsunayoshi who was better in school work and actually worked hard to do so, Reborn might change his tutoring schedule. A little thing, sure, but not only would it be filled with the usual training now, but since studying school work does not take as much time, it means he can include _more_  in his Mafia teachings as well.

Things like etiquette, traditions, unspoken rules, and even ancient laws _mostly_ forgotten. All of which a protesting Tsunayoshi must learn and memorize, even if some of it is triva Reborn doesn’t know.

Another detail, if you will; what if the Ten-Year Bazooka, when… _‘updated’_ … allowed travel to an _alternate world_ so similar it could _almost_ be called the future?

Of course, similar is not exactly the same as identical. It just means that they are _a lot_ alike.     

And that is another small detail, one most won’t notice.

But it is one Sawada Tsuna **_will take advantage of_**.

* * *

 “Are you formally challenging the Vongola heir to a Challenge of Acquisition.” Tsuna suddenly asks, his eyes hard as he takes in the hologram before him.

He takes in the surprise that flashes in the other Sky’s eyes, before they narrow.

“My, you certainly are smarter then the alternate in this world. How interesting~!” Byakuran says, curiosity in his eyes. 

“Are you formally challenging me, yes or no?” Tsuna asks, not letting himself be deterred. He can not afford to be distracted, not right now.

Not when _so many lives_ are on the line.

Never before would he think he would actually thank Reborn for forcing him to read all those books on the mafia, but now he is. _(He will never let the Arcobaleno know.)_

A Challenge of Acquisition was basically what it says on the tin; you challenge someone for something that they other has, being anything one could want. it has long been a tradition in the Mafia world, something apparently even back in the Primo's time, and has even carried into this future, a gamble with games with violence and force would be left to the side. But the major sticking point for the challenge was that the one who was Challenged could _pick_ the trial/game/fight. And if he was correct about the Cevello, they were the ones who ensured _that the rules were followed._   ~~(No matter if they now had a master and such.~~ )

The Hologram laughed before smirking at him, “Why not? Name the game, Vongola boss." 

Frowning, Tsuna took in his opponent.

Byakuran, no matter how insane, was a genius, with the whole world nearly his game board if you will. His power was great, the young Sky's intuition confirming it, and the Gesso's cunning even down right lethal when it came to what he wanted. Then to top it all off was the ability to see other worlds _~~(talk about a cheat abilty and all)~~_.

Needless to say, they man could probably win any game/fight he wished, and _cheat_ the rest that he couldn’t _honestly_. Not to mention he probably knew every game inside out, even games that haven’t been thought of yet. So he needed something that would not only even the playing field between them, something they could do fairly, something that couldn’t be cheated with or at least _not…easily_ …

_(It was a cold thought, a memory of scales and backtracking tokens on a cursed board.)_

… He couldn’t…

Sure, it _would work_ , **_it fit all criteria-_**

But could he really play that game once again? Subject others to it as well?

**_~~(Remember the smells of a blood thirsty land, everything willing to kill you in a second-)~~ _ **

Taking in all his friends and allies, their exhaustion, yet still carrying great determination despite it. Seeing how they stood with him and even now, still able and willing to fight beside him.

(Takeshi looked so tired, griping a busted sword so tightly, fingers bloody as he stood strong and weary all the while.)

(Gokudera scowling, bruised and mean in a way Tsuna rarely ever seen, still so stubborn as to give in his all even as he obviously needed the rest.)

… He would do it.

"I accept; my Challenge is a four-player board game of my choice, two teams of two. You may also bring others for support.” Tsuna announced, swallowing down any nervousness he felt.

He had to do this.

“…Terms accepted! See you in a few days time~!” And with that, the hologram was gone. Turning to the others, Tsuna’s stare turned hard.

“I need to pick up something from our world. But most importantly, we need to train.” Tsuna said, hoping that a few days of training would be enough.

Because that was all they were going to have.

* * *

 “-And Onii-san, make sure you’re careful with your flames; we don’t want you to exhaust yourself. And Hibari-san, are you sure you’re prepared enough? You-”

“Herbivore, cease with your worries or I will bite you to death.” The skylark hissed, looking slightly on edge.

Honestly, that relieved the brunet a bit; it was the best way to play this game after all.

_(The unsuspecting would only be so lucky to live past the first role.)_

Though he knew he was worrying/annoying everyone with his fretting, he couldn’t help it. According to the rules of the Challenge, the rules for the game/fight could only be announced right before the game was to be played. It was set this way so that no cheating would be able to happen, hence the reason that the challenger could not name the game.

And while Tsuna appreciated this, it still pained him that he could not at least warn the others about what to expect from this game.

Though he figured that the fact he asked Hibari to be his teammate may have made the others suspicious.

But honestly, Hibari, Reborn, or Lal would have been his choice, due to their intelligence, power, and ability to stay calm under pressure. Takeshi would have been his next choice due to his calm and battle intelligence, and Gokudera for his power and intelligence. But seeing the risks with having either of the two Arcobaleno playing, especially with the radiation in the air and all, Tsuna when with the next best.

He was thankful that Hibari agreed. 

(What Tsuna didn’t know was that his behavior was worrying everyone, even his Cloud Guardian, who wished the Fluffy-Herbivore would go back to how he normally was.)

“Ah, you look so troubled Tsunayoshi~! Having second thoughts, hmm?” Byakuran said, his presence washing over the clearing they were in.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna ignored the taunt as he placed the game on the convenient table placed for just this occasion.

“Ju-man-ji. What kind of name is that for a game?” The red head questioned, a frown on his face.

“It is the Zulu word for 'many effects’.” Ghost explained, his voice fitting for his name; dead.

“The rules are stated on the sides of the lids. Once all have read the rules, we may pic our teams and… begin the game.” Tsuna said, not meaning for his voice to catch, but he couldn’t help it.

There was few things he feared then this game.

“Hmmm, I’ll pick Kikyo.” The whited haired man said, a smile on his face, but his eyes sharp as he regarded the other Sky Flame user.

“And I have chosen Hibari.” Tsuna said after he saw that everyone had read all of the rules. He then looked over at the Cervello ladies.

“… You might want to back up. This game can get a bit… exciting.” Again, the brunet cursed that he couldn’t give a better warning, as the game has not started yet.

“We need to be here, to ensure that no cheating occurs.” One of the ladies said, a frown on her face.

The brown eyed teen gave a mirthless laugh at that, putting ally and enemy on guard better then any other warning he could have given.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to tell with this game if cheating occurs; _**it hates cheaters.**_" 

* * *

_Oh how you'll rant, oh how you will say you can't,_

_when you face such a pretty little plant._

"Nope, nope, nope, time to fly now." Tsuna said, shaking his head even as he got up from the table.

"What the- _Holy fuck._ " Kikyo started, only to end up cursing as a tiny, thin, yet disturbingly strong ivy started crawling around the ground.

"Yeah, you're going to want that off soon." Tsuna said, remembering the particular bite of poison the leaves carried. 

* * *

  _For strongest many may claim, one will show some shame,_

_Especially those that fall under the Hunter's aim._

"FUCK MY LIFE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIBARI!?"

* * *

_Just like how_ _thunder comes right after you, and how soon it will make a day you rue,_

__Running is the best you can do,_ _

It is the shaking that clues Tsuna in, only just too late; luckily he has one heck of a teammate, hunted or not.

"I will bite you to death later." is hissed at him.

Yeah, Tsuna can live with that.

* * *

  _Beware upcoming weather, of rain and wind coming together,_

_for in a monsoon there is no later._

Tsuna stares... Just stares for moment, closing his eyes as the memories flash by. ( ~~ ** _Of being swept away, of not know what was up or down, of eyes in the deep, grining after him with many teeth-_**~~ )

The brunet Sky is really regretting this day right now. _(But at least it looks like he isn't the only one_.)

* * *

 And hours later, **_everyone_** understood Tsuna’s complete wariness of the game.

"Where in all the world’s did you find this thing!?” the green-haired Funeral Wreath (Kikyo, Tsuna believed) asked/yelled, currently fighting off the crazy monkeys. It was interesting to watch, seeing how he now had bird wings instead of arms.

_Doesn’t like cheaters indeed._

Byakuran himself wasn’t looking to hot; in fact, he was looked rather soaked, due to almost drowning in the last monsoon.

Then again, his team wasn’t much better to be honest. Hibari had gotten a bad deal with the leaches, while Tsuna himself had nearly gotten stomped into during that stampede.

Oh, and did he forget to mention that _flames had no effect on the game_? Yeah, he may have forgotten; though in his defense, when he had used his flames before, he used them to ** _defend and get the hell away._**

 ~~ _(A very valid strategy with this game, no matter the opinions of egotistical Hunters._~~ )

They would have been so useful against the hunter if they worked. As it was, he would admit that he was happy he didn’t roll that time.

(Hibari, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the challenge a bit.)

Though things got even more interesting when the enemy’s co-leader, Yuni, got out of her drugged state and joined them. That had caused even more chaos to the already chaotic game.

So with tensions rising, along with fear of what else was going to come out of the game as no one was spared it’s horrors, the non-players fighting off the latest one so that the four had a chance to breathe.

Tsuna watched with hope as Hibari rolled a three and a four.

“…Jumanji.” was the stunned statement that passed the skylarks lips as his token, the crocodile, reached the center.

And then to everyone’s confusion, it was back to that afternoon, just before they started.

“And that’s the game.” Tsuna said, closing the lids to the game board, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

 “Sawada-kun, how do you know that… game so well? Even if you played it once before, you would not know or recognize so much about it as you did.” Yuni asked, her voice hesitant as she did so. She has seen many things in her visions, has seen many different sides and faces of all sorts of people, but Tsuna still felt like an anomaly to her.

Everyone stopped to listen at that. While they had to escape because of the stunt that Byakuran pulled (saying as that they now had Yuni, they have already acquired their prize), Tsuna’s knowledge on that game was confusing.

After all, you can never play a game _(especially that game)_ the same way, twice in a row. There would be differences.

Jumanji had probably even more possibilities for differences.

Tsuna stared into the fire before him, looking as if he didn't even hear the question asked of him, before sighing as he turned fire lit eyes to the Sky Arcobaleno.

“Yeah, it was different; only the leaches were in the last game play.” The brunet looked away after that. “The reason why I know this game so well is because of a certain move I rolled.” Looking up at the twilit sky, not even able to look anyone in the eyes right now (not after that play through) Tsuna bit his lip before continuing.

“In the jungle you must wait, for the dice to roll five or eight.” Tsuna recited, seeing how the more intelligent of the group got it first, look at him in horror.

 **Amazing, isn’t it, how survival can inspire one to learn more than anything else?**   

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Tumblr  
> (Yeah, this is the squeal for my KHR X Jumanji crossover, Once You Play. Read that one first. Also, I own neither of the Canons or Fandoms, my memories on the Future Arc suck, and I really shouldn’t be writing when I’m only surviving right now on caffeinated drinks. Hope someone likes it, typos and all.)
> 
> I have very much edited this one, though I hope everyone still enjoys it :D ~~I still blame a certain wolf for everything whyyyyy~~


End file.
